


Making Friends

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven just wanted his friends to like her, but he was in love with her as it... oh to hell with this. This was part of a smut war on Tumblr. It's two pieces of semi-related smut. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You cooked."

"Wrong." Raven stared at the burned mess on the stove and pushed at her hair with shaking fingers. "I  _attempted_  to cook. I don’t know what this is, but it’s  _not_ pie.”

"You cooked  _pie_?” Jason raised an eyebrow and stared at the black and gray dress that hugged her torso like a glove before flaring out into a wide, full skirt. He wasn’t sure if she was going for a mid-century house wife or not, but he certainly had to admit, the  _Leave it to Beaver_  look was kinda sexy.

"I just… I don’t know what I did  _wrong._ " Raven bent over the stove and dug around inside, as if it would answer all her questions.

Scratch that. The  _Leave it to Beaver_ look was gorgeous. 

He watched the lacy tops of her thigh-highs peak out from under a black, fluffy petticoat. Smirking, Jason leaned back against the opposite counter, content to watch the sight of her gorgeous thighs disappearing under layers of black lace and tulle.

"I followed the recipe to a T." She stood up and tapped the toe of her patent leather pump, chewing on her lip as she looked at the mess of dessert that was still cooling on the stove. "I did _everything_  I was supposed to. I even watched episodes of Julia Child!” 

Jason brought his eyes up to her face and offered her a sympathetic smile. “Maybe cooking isn’t one of those things you should actually try, Little Bird.”

She glared and crossed her arms over chest, still chewing on her lip, the flush getting plump and red. “It was for the dinner party tonight, Jason. Now what are we going to do? I can’t show up empty handed. I’ll look stupid.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Since when did looking stupid bother you before?”

Her face flushed, and she patted at her hair before going to smooth out the soft cotton of her skirt. Jason could immediately tell that there was something riding her hard, and he looked into her eyes, watching the embarrassment flash behind them. She was ashamed? But at  _what_?

"Raven… what’s bothering you?"

"Nothing."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, stare heavy. “I know you better than that. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

"I… I just want your friends to like me, Jason." 

He snorted. “Why? Your friends don’t like me?”

She gave him a deadpanned stare and continued to tap her toe against the tile. “I’m  _serious_. Your friends will be the first…  _civilian_ riends I’ve ever had. I just… I just don’t want to mess this up, okay?”

"Little Bird." He walked up to her, curling his fingers under her chin and raising her eyes to meet his own. "I don’t care what the  _fuck_ my friends think about you, and you shouldn’t either. I love you as you are, as your beautiful, strong, angry, smart, clever, horrible cook self. I love  _you_ , and no amount of make-up, perfume, or  _Leave it to Beaver_  dresses are going to change my opinion.”

Her expression softened and she licked her lips slowly, the movement not escaping Jason’s sharp attention. He leaned forward and nibbled at the flesh before pulling away to look into her eyes. 

"I think we should cancel the dinner anyway…" He tugged at a fold in her dress. "I mean, you’re so  _busy_. Right?”

"I am." Raven’s hands slid up his chest and began to unbutton his white shirt with purposeful movements. "I heard some rumors that Red X might be coming to steal some jewels tonight. I might get called away for work."

"Oh?" He traced the shape of her lips with his tongue, his hands sliding up behind her to unbutton the back of her dress. "I didn’t hear that." He kissed down her neck until he found the string of pearls resting against her flesh like jewels. Capturing them in his teeth, he pulled them away from her skin before letting them fall back against her. "I thought he was taking some time off."

"Oh?" Raven stepped back from him and shrugged out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor with her petticoat. There, in the slanting light from the setting sun, Raven stood in all of her glory. She wore a matching set of lingerie, black lace that hugged her breasts, black garter belt and stockings, black heels…

… _no underwear_. 

Jason grunted at the sight, taking in the sculpture that was his girlfriend.

"I can think of a different type of desert." 

She walked up to him and pushed his shirt off of her shoulders with slow, careful touches. It fell to the floor and she ran her fingers up and down his chest, tracing the shape of his muscles under his skin. Each stroke was careful and exploratory, almost as if this was the first time she was touching him like this. 

It was  _wonderful_. 

He leaned down and grabbed her chin in her hands, pulling her face to his and feasting on her lips. She tasted of fresh cherries, as if she’s been picking at the fruit while she was cooking. He could drink from her mouth all night, just savoring the flavor of cherries on her lips. 

"Ah… come on, Jason… I have something in the oven."

"No you don’t. I can tell."

He bit at her lip and began to kiss down the length of her neck, his fingers frantically finding her core and pushing at her core with fevered thrusts of his fingers. He didn’t even try to tease her with slowness and romance. No,  _not like this_. Not when she was clothed in lace and simply  _offering_  herself like this. 

"Oh?" Raven managed to gasp out words as he swirled his thumb over her clit, her desire wetting his fingers with each stroke of his fingers. "I don’t think you understand, Jason. I have  _something in the oven_.”

She turned around and opened the oven, and then, as if pretending to look inside, she bent over, spreading her legs just slightly. Her hands pressed on the inside of the oven door, steadying herself, and she made soft, little hums, as if looking for something. 

Fucking. Tease.

Jason’s breath caught in his chest at the sight, and his hands went to unbuckle his pants faster than he thought possible. He released his raging erection and grabbed her hips, his nails biting into her tender flesh. Listening to her yelp of surprise, he surge forward and burried himself to the hilt. 

Raven cried out, her back arching under the pressure of his body filling her own. 

"I… I can’t last." Her words were a plea, the sound of Raven breaking through the guise of the little minx she had been playing only minutes earlier. "I need you…"

He played with her slowly, taking his time as he slid in and out of her body. She was warm and welcoming, and her muscles were already starting to tighten against him. Smiling to himself, he reached around her body and pressed his fingers against her clit, swirling in tight, perfect circles. 

"You need me to  _what_ , Raven?”

"I…" Her breaths were hot against her own skin, and she pushed back against him, desperate for him to move faster within her. "I need you to  _fuck_  me.”

He chuckled and nipped at her shoulder. “With  _pleasure_ , Little Bird.” Without waiting to hear her curse, he began frantic movements in and out of her body, thrusting into her with wild abandon. She felt  _amazing_ , like warmth and home all wrapped up in one, and there was nothing about her that didn’t call out to him. Her beauty, her brains, her  _body_ … it was all him. 

Grunting her name between his teeth, he moved even faster within her, listening to the cries and swears that slid from the depth of her throat. It was like music to him. 

“ _YES._ ”

Yes. Yes. Yes. 

Jason growled against the skin of her back, nipping at her flesh as he felt her orgasm push through her like a windstorm. She cried out and pushed back against him, and he responded in kind, his cock thruming with his orgasm. Lights and sounds seemed a billion times brighter, and everything faded into a symphony of sensations until he felt his heart join the rest of his body.

"…  _Jason_.”

He smiled and buried his face in her shoulder, his fingers continuing a slow, steady pace around her clit still. She twitched under him, and groaned. 

"Jason… I… I can’t…"

He just chuckled into her ear and kissed down her neck. “I can.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

His legs were starting to get tired, but he didn’t fucking care. 

No. He would stand here and do whatever he needed to do in order to continue to admire the sight before him. Raven was sprawled out over his desk, her shoulders and neck spilling over the edges of the fine wood, her gorgeous breasts bouncing in time with his frantic thrusts as the pearls around her neck slid teasingly over her skin. Her legs were straight out, toes pointed like a dancer. She was gasping his name between breaths, her hands wrapped tightly around his biceps as her nails dug into his skin.

He kissed up her sternum and bit down into the soft flesh of her breast, watching with delight as it escaped the confines of the black lace bra. Every inch of her was his to explore, and he loved the sight of her so open for him, so trusting.

She screamed again, another orgasm wracking her body as her fingers tightened on his biceps, his name falling from her lips. He just hovered over her, watching as she came again. It was beautiful, and he would never tire of knowing that  _he_  was the one to offer her this pleasure. It was all him… no one else. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

His phone?

_Fuck_ , the dinner party. In their haze of fucking, he had completely forgotten to cancel. Damnit. He looked down at the phone next to him, his pace never faltering as he practically  _ploughed_  his girlfriend through and through. 

Grinning, he picked up the phone and handed it to her.

"Answer it."

"W-what?"

"Answer it, Raven."

She flushed, the red color staining her face neck and breasts. It only added to her appeal.

"Y-you answer it."

He raised an eyebrow and picked up his pace, taking his fingers and sliding them over her clit. Her body jumped in response, and she moaned that deep, raspy moan that curled his toes. He bit at her skin and smiled. “I can’t, sorry. I’m a little busy here.”

"Fuck. You."

"I think it’s the other way around."

Growling, she snatched the phone from his hand and answered it with a grimace, biting on her lip as Jason continued rubbing his fingers against her clit, his pace slowing just enough to keep her breath steady. After all, he only wanted to play with her, he didn’t _really_ want his friends to know what he was doing with his girlfriend. 

"H-hello?"

_"Hey! Rachel, right? It’s nice to hear your voice.”_

Jason leaned over her and nibbled on the flesh of her breast again, his teeth nipping at the nipple. Her back arched, unconsciously forcing his mouth even closer to her, and Raven bit on her lip to keep from moaning.

“ _Yeah_. It’s good to hear you too, Andrew.”

Jason swirled his tongue over her nipple, tasting the sweetness of her skin. Her skin even tasted like the cherries she had been cooking with. He wondered what  _else_  might taste like cherries…

_"Are you guys coming or not? We were supposed to start like an hour ago."_

Jason’s fingers continued to press against her clit, his movements fast and precise, knowing exactly where to touch her to get her to _writhe_. He was like a magician, and she didn’t seem to mind his sleight of hand.  

"I-"

Her eyes widened and Jason watched as another orgasm was racing up her spine.  _Beautiful_.

"I… forgot to remind him. We… had some…" She pulled the phone away from her mouth and gasped, glaring into his eyes as he unapologetically grinned at her from the spot on her breast. His tongue continued to curl around her nipple as his fingers teased her clit again. 

"… we had some plans come up… and… we can’t make it."

There was a long pause on the phone. 

_"You can just tell me you guys are going to fuck each other senseless all night, Rachel. I won’t be offended."_

Jason chuckled, releasing her breast from his lips. 

"I… um… I…"

_"Dude, Rachel. Not to be weird or anything, but you’re kinda… ya know.. like HOT."_

Jason paused and he lifted his head, eyebrows knitting together as he looked down into Raven’s shocked face. His friend was going to get punched in the face if he kept that up.

_"I mean… I would totally NOT let you out of my bedroom if you were my girl."_

"We’re not coming tonight. I’m sorry."

Andrew’s laughter broke the tension easily.  _"Sure thing, Rachel. I’ll see you guys some other time… and, uh, enjoy your evening together. Bye."_

Raven ended the call and threw the phone to the floor, her lips pursed in annoyance. “Just  _shut up_  and fuck me, Jason.”

He grinned, momentarily forgetting about his friend’s crass comments. He’d worry about those later. Right now he had a girlfriend who was  _so close_  to her next orgasm, and he was prepared to fuck her relentlessly all night long. 

Raven’s fingers buried in his hair and she pulled his mouth down to her own, drowning her scream with the strength of his lips. He returned her kisses with equal fervor, and let himself fall even more in love with her.  

 


End file.
